parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monterey Jack
Monterey Jack is one of the main characters in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers He was initially voiced by Peter Cullen with Jim Cummings later assuming the role He played Rafiki in The Womble King, The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride, Stoppit and Tidyup (Timon and Pumbaa) and The Womble King 1 1/2 He is a baboon He played Governor Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn He is the governor He played Kowalski in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He is a penguin He played Deacon Owl in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He is an owl He played King Hubert in Sleeping Pearl He is Prince Phillip's father He played Louis in The Princess and the Chipmunk He is an alligator He played The Great Prince of The Forest in Sniffles (Bambi) and Sniffles 2 (Bambi 2) He played Dizzy in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 He played Mufasa in The Rescue Rangers King He played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (CoolZClassic Animal Style) He played Fagin in Pinocchio & Company He played King Triton in The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) He played James Waltrip in Sniffles in New York He is Andrew's deceased father He played Singing Rats in Larry and Company He played Frankie in Rodent Tale He played Ape Family in Orinoco Pan He played Chuchundra in Alvin-Tikki-Tavi He played Dr. Owen in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He played Ketata in Pearlhontas He played Short Customs Dog in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 He played Gene in Wreck-It Muzzy He played one of the Warner Brothes in Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) He played Riff in Chip & Friends He played Hackus in The Mices 2 He played Marsellus Wallace in Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played Maxie's Father in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) He played The Great Prince of the Forest in Sniffles (Bambi) He is Bambi's father He played Georges Hautecourt in The AristoGalaxy He is Madame's lawyer He played King Acron in Roquefort the Mouse (SatAM) He Played G Darling In Basil Pan He is Grumpy Father He Played Bro In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) He is a He Played Raye's Grandpa In Sailor rebecca He is a He Played Himself In Basil 'n Bernard He Played Kenji Sketchit In Pokemon (1952Movies Style) He Played Sing Song Guy In The Simon's New Groove He Played Popeye In Monterey Jack (Popeye) He Played The Holk In The Incredible Mouse (1996) 170Movies Disk Wars: The Avengers He is Hot-headed and Strongest Marvel Superhero He Played Super Mario In The Super Monterey Bros. Super Show! and Super Smash Bros Melee (TheBluesRockz Style) 'Super Monterey 64 He Played Scooby Doo In Monterey Jack, Where Are You! he is a Great Dane He Played Edward the Blue Engine In Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Voice Actors: #Peter Cullen - English #Jim Cummings - English #Yuzuru Fujimoto - Japanese #Eken Mine - Japanese #Elmar Gutmann - German #Mauro Ramos - Portuguese #Wlodzimierz Bednarski - Polish #Shimon Cohen - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers he is played by Little John. * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers he is played by Scat Cat. * In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers he is played by Tom. * In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers he is played by Bugs Bunny. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers he is played by Professor Utonium. * In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers he is played by Danny. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers he is played by Himself. * In Jake 'n' Basil Rescue Rangers he is played by Bernard. * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers he is played by Max. * In Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers He is Played By Jerry * In Peter n Danny He is Played by Stoppable * In Chip 'n Dale spoof for 1951Movies he is played by ???. * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoof 1987Movies he is played by Simon Seville. * In Ash ' Brock Gary Oak Gallery: Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack in the TV Series mouse-monterey-jack-design.jpg MontereyJack1.jpg Monterey and Zipper.jpg Monty and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing.png THEBLUESROCK GYM LEADERS hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png Monterey Jack-0.jpg Rangers Mad at Darby.jpg Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Monty in dk thebluesrockz.jpg|Monterey Jack as Dr. Owen Monterey Jack in The S.S. Drainpipe.png Monterey Jack (TV Series).jpg Monterey Jack in The Carpetsnaggers.png Monterey Jack in They Shoot Dogs, Don't They.png Monterey Watching Fat Cat.jpg Monterey Jack Cheese Attack.jpg Monterey Jack in An Elephant Never Suspects.png Clipr69Montery_Jack.gif Monterey Jack in To the Rescue Part 4.png Monterey Jack in Bearing Up Baby.png Monterey Jack in To the Rescue Part 3.png Monterey Jack in Seer No Evil.png Monterey Jack in Weather or Not.png Monterey Jack in The Luck Stops Here.png Category:Heroes Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fat Characters Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Disney and Sega Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters voiced by Peter Cullen Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Vinnytovar Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic